Little eggplant
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: Hanbei has something important to share with Kojuro. pretty fluffy. dunno if I'll add to this or not. KojuroxHanbei


As always, Kojuro thoroughly examined his garden. He plucked the supply, ripe, and juicy produce from their vines. He dug up the delicious tubers and veggies from the ground. Each one went inside a different barrel. In the early dawns light, Hanbei Takenaka watched his crush uncover each tuber, dust it off giving it a good look. Hanbei blushed madly watching him kiss each item before placing it in the appropriate basket. He gulped secretly wishing he were one of those squash he was now picking up. Again he placed his lips on it and smiled placing it in the basket.

Hanbei inched closer admiring the man in his old work yukata. He seemed completely happy and at ease out here in his garden. Getting closer, Hanbei's heartbeat raced. He didn't want to be the 'secret' admirer any longer.

He stood behind the bent over Kojuro twiddling his fingers.

"u-Um…" Hanbei bit his lip. "Katakura-kun.. there..there's something I wanted to say…." He hoped he didn't surprise the other man.

Kojuro looked up towards his rows of plants and stood his back still to Hanbei. He smiled.

Kojuro continued looking over his inventory of goods without a single word, just carrying a simple merry tune.

Hanbei looked shocked and a little peeved. Kojuro didn't even turn in his direction. Instead, he carried a basket on down to his tomatoes. He kissed each one. Hanbei followed. He was not one to give up so easily.

"Katakura…" Hanbei pouted twisting his purple cape behind him in one hand. "Won't you please listen to me?" His cheeks were flushed red. He blinked watching Kojuro work the row of Tomatoes.

"It…it is important, Katakura-kun. Well, it's important to me..I'd like it if you'd listen-" Kojuro turned towards him seemingly looking right at him. He froze. His jaw moved but nothing came out. He was suddenly at a loss now that he had Kojuro's attention.

"I like you, Katakura-ku-"

"Oh!I almost forgot about the eggplants." Kojuro cheerily walked right past Hanbei not even brushing shoulders with him.

Hanbei shook in anger. Twice in a row Kojuro outright ignored him. He could see Kojuro's bobbing head on the other side of the field. He crept up towards Kojuro, deciding to face him head on. He got up right next to the Oushuu retainer. He gulped feeling his throat become suddenly dry. Kojuro's lips touched each of the eggplants he plucked off the plants.

"Katakura-kun.." Hanbei said meekly. The man continued busying himself with his work.

With a huff, Hanbei stood up from the row of plants.

"Katakura-kun! I will not stand here and be treated like this!" Hanbei felt tears welling in the corner of his eyes. He rubbed them away taking in a shuddered gasp. He hated that Kojuro could hurt his feelings so easily without saying a single word.

"Please! Listen to me!" He glared at the other man on the other side of the plants. Hanbei reached for the hilt of his sword.

Kojuro kept on picking out eggplants.

"You asked for it, Katakura-"

Just then, Kojuro made direct eye contact, his eyes running over Hanbei's slim form.

"Oh…!" Kojuro gasped in awe.

Hanbei blinked, his hand still resting on his sword at his side. He blushed feeling Kojuro's eyes scanning over him.

"K-Katakura..kun?" Hanbei stepped closer.

"So beautiful.." Kojuro's own cheeks were flushed. He grabbed the small tactician easily putting him in his arms. Hanbei was beet red. "K-Katakura-kun..!"

Kojuro's face grew closer. He felt those rough lips touch his temple and his stomach leapt.

"I've never seen an eggplant like this.."Kojuro's hand wandered down his side making him shiver.

"Ah-h-hey! I'm no eggplant!" Hanbei fumed beating on Kojuro's chest.

"This one is special..I will keep it all to myself." Kojuro stated. Hanbei looked up at Kojuro who was looking directly at him with a warm smile.

Kojuro sat on the ground with his little 'eggplant' in his lap gently kissing Hanbei's face repeatedly all over.

Blushing, Hanbei enjoyed Kojuro's fleeting kisses. He held onto the other's yukata looking right at him.

"I like you, Katakura-kun."

Kojuro tilted Hanbei's chin up giving him a kiss on the lips lingering there.

With a smile, he finally replied to Hanbei."I like you too, little eggplant."


End file.
